the drift part one
by tstormch
Summary: Snow storms seem to have a will of their. Especially when they're accompanied by spirits. After car accident during a snow storm, a town has been haunted every major snow storm that hits. Dean and Sam move into house per a call from Sheriff Mills for a possible hunt. The towns people all move out in the winter. In fear of the winds and the snow storms carry.


THE DRIFT

 _(Monta Iowa, a little town.3:05 p.m. 1968. Out in the middle of a plain. There's nothing but land surrounding the small historical town. The scene shows the town. There's two inches of snow on the ground. A moving van is following a station wagon. The two vehicles drive through the town and down a country road. The weather radio is heard from the station wagon. It's reporting a snow storm due to come in, in a week. The scene then shows a 5700 square foot two story home that sits way back from the road, sitting on fifty acres. There are several tall trees and pine trees on the property. Almost outlining the outside and around the property. The moving van and utility vehicle drive down the long 2500 foot drive way. They stop in front of the house. A twelve-year-old child and an 18-year-old teenager, named Mary, and the mom and dad get out of the car. All four of them look at the house. The dad smiles and looks at his wife.)_

HUSBAND: It's beautiful, isn't Mary?

MARY: Yes it is honey. The pictures didn't do it justice.

HUSBAND: No they didn't. (The moving van men get out of the van and walk over to the family. The dad looks at the kids.) What do you think about it, Amy?

AMY: (Looks at her dad.) It's big, daddy.

MARY: (Looks at her other daughter.) What do you think, Alexis?

ALEXIS: Looks scary, mom.

MARY: Oh nonsense, honey. It's brand new. (They walk up to the house. Inside, the family walks in. They look around. Amy runs upstairs to look around.)

 _(A week later, 10:01 p.m.,_ _Mary is driving down the country road. The snow is coming down heavy. She can barely see the road. The heavy winds are creating drifts and blowing snow across the road. Causing the visibility to be very poor. Mary has her wind shield wipers going at full speed. Her car starts sliding on the snow slicked road. The scene shows her drive passed in the snow storm. She turns around a curve, sliding a little, but is able to gain control of her car. Driving a little ways the snow starts coming down heavier than before. Suddenly she ends up in a complete white out. There's a bright white light suddenly shines in front of her. The scene shows her car slide off into a ditch into a huge drift. She bangs her head on the steering wheel and is knocked out cold. The car has snow blowing over it covering it up almost immediately. A line of 'Y' shaped telephone poles are near the accident scene. Then suddenly the bright white light engulfs the area Mary's car went in. And her body is lifted out of the car and up into the sky._ **)**

(Monta Iowa, present day, 12:03 p.m. A four wheel drive utility vehicle with a large moving van following the vehicle. The scene shows them drive by. Then it shows whose driving utility vehicle. Dean is driving, and Sam is looking at a map and up at the road and back at the map again.)

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) Dean, are you sure you know where we are going?

DEAN: (Looking at the road.) Yeah, why?

SAM: (Looks out at the road.) For some reason I get the impression that were lost. (Looks back at him.)

DEAN: (Looks at Sam and back at the road.) What gives you that idea?

SAM: (Looks out at the road.) Maybe because I seen this one intersection that we just passed about five times now. (Looks at the map.)

DEAN: (Still looking at the road.) You're kidding, right?

SAM: You should be coming up on Wayne road. That will take us into the small town Mills told us about. Maybe we'll find someone who knows his or her way around. (Dean glares at Sam and looks back at the road, nodding his head. Sam notices.)

DEAN: What?

SAM: You've been all cranky since we left Mills.

DEAN: And by rights. Making me drive this contraption called a car. And leaving my baby. It's an insult to the name.

SAM: Dean, they get hefty snows out here. We wouldn't make it in your car. (Dean glares out at the road.)

(Dean and Sam arrive in the small town. They drive up to a filling station and park in front of the store. Dean and Sam get out of the car. Dean stretches as Sam walks on into the store. The few people that are in there look at him and go on about their business. Sam walks up to the cashier. He looks at him funny.)

SAM: Excuse me. (Dean walks into the store looking around. He walks over to the magazine rack and starts looking through the magazines.) Me and my brother are just moving to a house on Elm road. Could you tell me where Elm road is? (The guy just looks at him.) You see, we bought the house over the Internet and we don't know exactly how to get to the house from here.

CASHIER: Well if you just turn right at the light up here. And go about five miles. You'll dead end into Elm road. So you have to choose right or left on the road. (Looks at him in concern.) What house number are you moving into? If you don't mind me asking.

SAM: 334. Why do you ask?

CASHIER: (Looks at him in fear.) I don't want to scare you and your brother away from your new home or your first day even being here. So please don't worry of the questions I asked. (Walks away from the cash register. Sam turns to leave and runs into Dean. Sam jumps and glares at Dean.)

SAM: (Gets into the car the same time Dean does.) Dean you scared me!

DEAN: Sorry.

SAM: Remember Dean I get to choose the agent names this time.

DEAN: (Starts the car.) Then what names have you decided on?

SAM: You'll see when the need arises for us to give people our names.

DEAN: (Backs out of the parking space and starts to pull out of the filling station.) Did you get directions?

SAM: Yeah. Go over there to that traffic light and turn right. (Dean drives to the traffic light, as it turns green, he turns right.) Now were to go five miles until we dead into Elm road.

DEAN: Then were?

SAM: (Glares at Dean.) You mean to tell me you don't know where the house is on Elm road?

DEAN: Not really. Other than its 334. (They drive up to Elm road. Both of them are looking back and forth at the road.) We have two choices, Sam. (Looks at him.) And one of them are wrong.

SAM: (Looks at him.) Lets go left.

(Twenty five minutes later, Dean and Sam are still driving on Elm road. With nothing but country land to the left and right of them. Sam is looking out the passenger side window with his arm up against the window, irritated.)

DEAN: (Notices his irritability.) Do you want me to turn around? Or should I go on?

SAM: (Not looking at him.) No I think we should drive until we run out of gas and our bladders burst.

DEAN: (Laughing, looking at him and back at the road.) Sam!

SAM: (Still not looking at him.) I figured someone knew where they were going.

DEAN: I'm sorry. Mills didn't make it quite clear where this house was.

SAM: (Looks behind them. Notices the moving van not following them.) Dean have you noticed the moving van isn't following us no more? (Dean looks at his rear view mirror and side view mirror.)

DEAN: Damn! Where did they go?! (Looks at Sam. Looks back out at the road.)

SAM: (Looks way from him in disgust.) Dean, you better turn around. (Dean starts to turn around and slams on his breaks. Sam almost gets whiplash from the sudden stop. He glares at him.) What's wrong?

DEAN: There's a house!

SAM: (Looking out the windshield.) Where?

DEAN: Isn't that a house back behind those trees?

SAM: (Looks at Dean as if to say 'duh!') Yes it is. Very good. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: Could it be the house we are looking for? (Looks toward the house and notices the moving van.) And isn't that our moving van?

SAM: (Looks again and sees the van.) I don't know, is it? If it isn't. Maybe they'll let me use their bathroom. (Dean starts driving again and glares at him, as he pulls into the drive way. The scene shows them driving down the long drive way. As they get closer, there are people loading a moving van up. Sam notices.) Dean. This isn't the house. These people are moving. (The people loading the moving van up look at them funny. A guy approaches their car. Dean stops and puts his window down.)

SAM 2: Hi there. My names Sam. (Sam looks at him funny.) Is there something I can help you folks with?

DEAN: Yeah. My names Dan. (Sam stares at Dean funny.) We are looking for the 334 house that is supposed to be along this road. Could you tell me where it might be?

SAM 2: Yeah. It's just about three blocks from here. Why?

DEAN: Where moving in.

SAM 2: (Shocked) Moving in?

DEAN: Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?

SAM 2: Well it's kind of strange having anybody move in anywhere around here. Especially this time of year. When everyone is trying to move out.

SAM: (Looks at Sam 2.) Why is everyone moving out?

SAM 2: I don't mean to scare you off or anything. But it will be thirty two years ago in the next two weeks. That the accident happened.

DEAN: What accident?

SAM: An fourty eight year old mother was traveling during a snowstorm one night on December thirty first. And she ran into a white out. And her car went into the snow drift. When crews where able to plow the roads the following day. They found her car. But no one was in the car. The police were called to verify whose car it was. They called the family. They were devastated at the fact she was missing. Almost two weeks later. The mother shows up at the front door of the family's house. (Dean and Sam look at one another.)

SAM: (Looks at Sam 2.) Was the mother all right? (Dean looks at him.)

SAM 2: That's the even scarier part about it. She wasn't even shaken about the incident. As a matter of fact she couldn't remember much. Except when they try questioning her she would start screaming on the top of her lungs. No. No! You're not going to take me!

DEAN: That's a nice story. But what's this got to do with everyone moving away?

SAM 2: Every night since then. Erie things happen. A year later the same woman disappears on the same night she did the first time. But this time there were eye witnesses. They described it as a tornado in the middle of a snow storm. Except out of it came bright white lights and mechanical sounds. And it happens every year since then. At the same location and same night. That's why everyone moves away or goes away for the season. They don't want to be taken by the strange lights either. (Walks away from them. Dean looks at Sam, smiling.)

DEAN: Strange lights, Sam?

SAM: It was a snow storm. People back then probably saw the lights off a snow or tractor plow. Or what ever they used and said it was her. (Dean looks at him as if to remark, 'yeah right!') Dean, car accidents happen a lot as a result of snow storms. Visibility gets limited, roads get icy, and winds pick up. Snow blowing like that can play tricks on you when you're driving. It can get to the point where you become mesmerized by it falling as you're driving. (They arrive at their house. The moving van is parked out in front of the house. They drive down the long drive way that is lined with tall pine trees. They park in front of the garage and get out of the car. Dean and Sam look around the area. One of the movers approaches them.)

MOVER 1: It's about time you guys get here. What happened? You get lost or something? (Looks at Dean.) We need a key to get in. (Dean walks up to the door and unlocks it. Sam follows him. Dean opens the door and walks in. The movers start bringing their stuff in. Sam barges in, almost knocking Dean over. Dean looks at him and back at the movers, shrugging. As if to say; "I don't know." Dean goes on and walks around looking around the house.)

(11 p.m., Dean is asleep on the couch while Sam is sitting on a recliner, in front of a fire place reading history news articles, from the library, about the teenage girl's disappearance. He starts narrating what he is reading to himself, in silence.)

SAM: Reading articles of the missing mother proves the man's story about the woman was right. The woman was seventeen years old by the name of Mary. But the part that has me most concerned is why everyone seemed to be moving away. The people here seemed to be scarcely afraid of something. Even the man at the filling station still has me puzzled on why he meant what he said. But we've been here for fifteen days and were near the eve of this woman's disappearance. We're about to find out for ourselves the truth of what really happened. Or we will sadly be disappointed only to have wasted time and efforts on a story, even the police had gotten a hold of. (Sam looks at the fire place and over at Dean. He stands up and heads for the stairs.)

DEAN: (Still laying on the couch, not looking at him, but his eyes are still closed.) You are going upstairs alone? (Sam stops in his tracks.)

SAM: (Looks back at him.) I sure don't want you upstairs with me.

DEAN: (Sits up rubbing his face, looks at Sam.) Mary maybe upstairs, waiting on you. 

SAM: (Glares at Dean.) How did you know her name?

DEAN: She told me.

SAM: (Getting scared, he goes to grab the banister behind him and he feels somebody behind. He turns to look, Mary is standing there on the steps. Sam screams and backs away from her.) Go away!

MARY: (Her voice whispers and echoes through the house.) Help me! Help me! (Sam wakes up in bed screaming. He looks around the room frantically. He settles down and sits the in bed. Dean comes rushing into the room, to his bedside.)

DEAN: Sam! Are you okay?

SAM: (Rubbing his face. Looks at Dean.) Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. (Looks at him, noticing he has his sweats on.) What time did you get up?

DEAN: Just now. I heard you screaming and came running upstairs.

SAM: I'm sorry.

DEAN: (Starts to walk out of the room and turns around and looks at him.) Are you sure you're all right?

SAM: (Looks at him.) I'm fine.

DEAN: Would you like some breakfast? Now that we're awake?

SAM: You. Fix breakfast?

DEAN: Yeah. What would you like? Eggs and toast. Pancakes, French toast. What would it be?

SAM: (Giggles.) You're serious.

DEAN: Of course I am.

SAM: Where you get the food?

DEAN: Mills stocked the refrigerator and few cupboards. She even put beer in the fridge. (Sam shrugs his eyebrows.)

SAM: I'll have some eggs then.

(Dean walks out of the room. Sam sits there in the bed and looks over at the clock. It's 9:30 a.m. Half hour later, the scene shows Sam walking down the stairs. Suddenly He hears Mary's voice from behind her, upstairs.)

MARY: (Voice whispers through the house.) Help me. Help me! (Sam quickly looks behind to see nothing. Dean walks out of the kitchen, with an apron on.)

DEAN: Would you like some coffee? (Sam jumps and looks over at Dean from the staircase. Dean notices his jumpiness.) Are you all right, Sam?

SAM: (Walks toward Dean) I'm fine. I'm just a little jumpy from the nightmare. (Notices his apron.) Nice apron. (Walks on into the kitchen. Dean follows him. Sam notices the breakfast he made. Scrambled eggs and toast. Already set out on the table and the coffee as well.) Wow, Dean. You're just the regular Betty Crocker this morning. (Sits down at the kitchen table.)

DEAN: (Sits across from him, glaring.) Shut up and eat.

(12:13 p.m. Dean is roaming around the house with his sweats on and socks. Out of boredom he purposely slides on the wood floor like he's ice skating. He smiles and roams some more. There's a knock at the front door. He walks over to it and opens it. No one is there. He looks around outside and closes the door. He walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He gets out a beer. The phone rings, Dean walks over to it.)

DEAN: Hello?

SAM: (Is heard over the phone.) Hey, it's me.

DEAN: (Looking at the beer.) Sam?

SAM: (In the super market.) No. The boogie man. Of course it's me. Do you need anything here at the grocery store? There's talk of a severe snow storm tonight. We supposed to get eight inches by tomorrow morning.

DEAN: (Drinking out of bottle of beer.) When did you leave here and how's that possible, Sam. We haven't seen snow since we came here.

SAM: (Watching people walking in and out.) Well the people that are piling into this store don't seem to doubt it. At least we can be prepared. And I left when you went back to sleep. So what do you want to stock up on in food?

DEAN: Beer, pie, bread and chips and whatever else you can think of.

SAM: (Notices Mary he saw the other morning looking through the window of the store. Sam gets quite as he gazes at the woman. He answers Dean reluctant sounding.) Alright, Dean. (The woman disappears.)

DEAN: (Notice him reluctant sounding voice. He looks at his phone.) Sam, are you all right? (He doesn't respond.) Sam?

SAM: (Heard over Dean's phone.) Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you after I'm through here.

DEAN: Okay. Don't forget my pie. (Hangs the phone up.)

(Eight hours later, Dean is asleep on the couch. Outside snow is coming down real heavy. An inch is already accumulated on the ground. Dean sits up on the couch stretching and yawning. He looks at his watch. It reads 8:13p.m. In concern for Sam he looks at his phone. No messages. Getting nervous, Dean rushes to the front door and opens it and looks outside. He notices the snow.)

DEAN: (Talks to himself.) Sam, where are you? (He closes the door. Sam is just driving up the drive just as Dean closes the door. His headlights are on. He honks the horn. Dean opens the door again and notices him driving in. He slips on his shoes and rushes outside with no coat on. Sam stops the car near the front door as Dean approaches the car. He opens his door.) Sam where have you been?

SAM: Can you believe this snow? (Looks at Dean.) Dean, (He looks at him.) Where's your coat?

DEAN: (Opening the back door the utility vehicle.) I rushed out here to meet you. I was starting to worry about you.

SAM: (Grabbing a couple bags of groceries.) Was that before I pulled in or after?

DEAN: (Taking a couple of bags and glaring at him as he walks to the front door.) Before. (They both walk into the house. Dean sits the groceries on the counter near the sink. And walks back out to the car to get the rest. Sam walks back outside as Dean is pulling the rest of the bags out.) This is the eve Sam. (Starts walking back to the house.)

SAM: (Closing the back door to the car.) The eve of what?

DEAN: (Walks into the kitchen.) Mary's disappearance. (Sam doesn't say anything. He closes the front door and walks into the kitchen. Dean is already going through the bags and pulling stuff out. Making a mess on the kitchen Bar Island. Sam starts putting the groceries away, Dean is taking out.)

DEAN: (Going through a bag.) Sam! (Holds up celery and takes out a head of lettuce.) Did you bring anything eatable? (Sam glares at him.)

SAM: We're stuck here, you're going to eat healthy.

DEAN: (Puts the milk in the refrigerator.) Your trying to kill me aren't you? (Closes the door.) Where's my pie? And the beer. (Sam picks up a twenty four pack of water and puts it on the counter. (Dean glares at him.) That doesn't look like beer, Sam.

SAM: In that last bag beside you. (Putting canned goods in the cabinet.) If I were going to kill you Dean I'd use my gun. (Suddenly there's a loud thump from upstairs. Dean and Sam both look up at the ceiling.) I think I'm going to need it now.

DEAN: (Starts to walk out of the kitchen. Sam notices.) Stay here. (Takes his gun out of his coat pocket, hanging by the front door.)

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) Where are you going?

DEAN: (Looks back at him.) See what it was? (Dean runs upstairs. Upstairs, Dean looks up and down the hall way, with his gun drawn. The thump is heard again. But this time it's coming from down stairs.)

SAM: (In the kitchen, he hears the thump sound coming from the direction of the living room. He yells out.) Dean!

DEAN: (Upstairs, he rushes by the stairs banisters.) What is it?

SAM: (Able to hear where Dean is standing.) Get down here! (Dean starts to rush down the stairs. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him. He stops in his tracks. He turns to look; its Mary standing there in a dress.)

MARY: (Her voice echoes.) Help me. (Out of fear Dean loses his balance and falls down the stairs. Sam hears the noise of him falling and runs out of the kitchen. Dean is lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs.)

SAM: (Rushes over to him and kneels beside him.) Dean! (Dean tries to move.) No. No. Don't try to move. Is anything broken?

DEAN: (Looks back at him, in pain.) I don't know. You told me not to move. (He tries sitting up. As he does he tries moving his arm, he cries out in pain. Sam looks at it.) I think my arm is Sam.

SAM: (Feeling around his left arm.) Yeah it is.

DEAN: (Taking his left arm away from him.) Ouch. You touching it like that isn't helping any.

SAM: (Stands up.) Can you stand up?

DEAN: (Starts to stand up slowly. He helps him up.) Yeah.

SAM: Sit down on the couch in there. (Dean starts to walk in the living room.) How did you fall, Dean?

DEAN: I thought I heard that woman talking to me. (Sits down on the sofa. Sam walks in with an elastic bandage. He sits beside him.)

SAM: (Starts to wraps Dean's arm up. He cringes in pain.) You didn't tell me over the phone were going to need medical supplies. (Dean glares at him. He works with the bandage and makes it into a temporary sling.)

DEAN: (Watching him.) Is that supposed to be funny? (Sam looks at him and back at his arm, finishing the wrap. He safety pins the wrap.)

SAM: There. That'll do till we can get you to a hospital.

DEAN: Thanks Doc. (Sam glares at him. He stands up and looks down at him.)

SAM: So you heard her too?

DEAN: (Looks up at him.) Is that what you're nightmares are about?. (Sam looks at him with a petrified stare.) Sam? What's wrong?

SAM: Dean I've seen her twice already this week.

DEAN: You didn't bother to tell me?

SAM: (Getting nervous, sits back down by Dean.) I – I wanted to tell you at the time. But I -I figured you would of thought I was crazy and wouldn't believe me.

DEAN: Sam. All we've been through I wouldn't believe you telling me of a ghost?

SAM: I'm sorry. (Looks at the floor.) I'm sleeping down here tonight.

DEAN: Okay, probably best. (From outside the house the snow falling and blowing. A light shines behind some trees through the blowing snow.)

(10:10 a.m., Dean sits up on the couch. He looks over at Sam; he's still asleep on the floor. He looks at his left arm, Sam put in a homemade sling, and at his watch. He takes the elastic wrap and removes it. Keeping his arm supported against his chest. His arm is all black and blue and swollen from the break. He stands up and heads to the front door. He opens it and looks outside. It stopped snowing, but everything is covered in snow. There's about five inches of snow on the ground. Dean smiles and closes the door. He walks over to the stairs and goes up. Sam starts moving and sits up. He stretches and yawns. He looks around the living room for Dean. He looks down at the coffee table and notices the elastic wrap bandage laying there. He looks around again.)

SAM: Dean? (He stands and walks into the kitchen. He looks around in there.) Dean? (He walks into the kitchen over to the sink. He looks out the window and notices the snow. He talks to himself.) Look at that. (He goes to turn around and turns into Dean. Sam jumps back in fear. Glares at him.) Dean! You scared me half to death!

DEAN: (Smiles at him.) Sorry. It snowed last night.

SAM: Yeah I noticed. (Notices his arm unwrapped.) Dean, why did you take your wrap off?

DEAN: I went upstairs to shave. I didn't want to get the wrap wet.

SAM: Yeah? Well I don't want to have to re break your arm either. Come here. (Walks into the living room. Dean follows him. He sits down on the sofa. Looks up at him.) Sit down. (Dean sits down. He looks at his left arm. He notices how swollen and red it is. Dean notices the concerned look on her face.)

DEAN: What?

SAM: Your arm is to swollen. I'm going have to take you to the hospital.

DEAN: When today? Sam the roads are probably impossible

SAM: I saw a truck go by. It'll be safe. Besides we got 4x4 that you hate so much. (Stands up.) Get ready.

(Monta Care Hospital, 10:15 a.m., Sam is talking to the doctor. Dean is already in surgery.)

SAM: How long till Dean gets out of surgery and recovery?

DOCTOR: The way he broke his arm. I'd say it would take the surgeons about an hour and half tops to straighten and realign the bones. And about two hours for him to recover. And we suggest he stay two hours after that to assure no complications. So I would say give him a good five to six hours. Then I would say he will be good to go home. (Sam looks away at the doctor and sighs.)

SAM: (Looks back at the doctor.) Okay then. I'll see you in five. (Walks out of the hospital. The scene shows a man in the shadows looking the direction of the doctor Sam was talking to. Outside the hospital, Sam gets into the car and starts it. Sam sits there a minute and listens to the weather report. They are forecasting a ninety percent chance of snow. And a winter weather advisory till eleven p.m. A possible accumulation up to another five inches with winds gusting up to thirty miles an hour. Sam talks to himself.) Great. Just what we need. (He drives on out of the parking lot. Inside the hospital the man in the shadows follows the doctor. The scene does not reveal his face. The doctor walks into a storage room. The man follows him. Inside the storage room the man walks up behind the doctor, grabbing his back and shoving against the wall.)

DOCTOR: (Nervous.) Who are you? What do you want?

CROWLEY: (His face is revealed.) Don't worry about who I am. But what I want is Dean!

DOCTOR: I don't know who you're talking about.

CROWLEY: (Slams him against the wall again. Starts to bend the doctors arm back.) Don't play with me. I had seen you talking to his brother!

DOCTOR: (In pain from his arm being pulled back.) He's in surgery. He'd broken his arm.

CROWLEY: How?

DOCTOR: I don't know. They didn't say. And we didn't ask.

CROWLEY: (Knocks the doctor out.) Thank you. (Walks out of the storage room.)

(Six hours later Sam gets out of elevator toward the nurse's desk.)

NURSE: (Looks at Sam.) Yes, may I help you?

SAM: I'm here to check Dean Winchester out.

NURSE: (Types on her computer.) I'm sorry sir. But someone else has already checked him out an hour ago.

SAM: (Glares at the nurse.) That's impossible. There must be some kind of a mistake.

NURSE: (Looks back at her computer.) Sorry. It reads in our system at four ten P.M. he was released and picked up.

SAM: (Getting concerned.) Who was it that checked him out?

NURSE: We don't keep records on who takes patients in or out unless they're transported to another hospital or doctor. (Sam sighs in frustration. H looks around the area he's standing. He notices the surveillance cameras.)

SAM: Where's your camera room?

NURSE: (Looks at Sam funny.) I'm sorry?

SAM: Your camera room, security room. Where is it?

NURSE: I'm sorry. That's for authorized security personnel only.

SAM: (Takes out his FBI badge.) I'm a FBI agent. (The nurse looks at his badge.)

NURSE: Let me call security. (Dials a number.) Yeah, Mike? (Pause.) Could you come up to the fourth floor please, to the front desk? (Pause.) Thank you. (Hangs the phone up.) He'll be right up.

SAM: Thank you. (Paces around the foyer in front of the elevators. A tall man walks out of the elevator toward the nurses' desk. Sam notices, looking at the man like she recognizes him. He walks over to the desk.)

NURSE: Mike. This man here is a FBI agent. He wants to see the security room. (Mike looks over at Sam.)

MIKE: (Looks over at him and walks over to him.) Hi my name is Mike.

SAM: (Smiles at him.) I'm FBI agent Barnes.

MIKE: So what you want to see our security room, why?

SAM: Well my brother was here. And I was to take him home and it appears someone already checked him out of the hospital before I could.

MIKE: (Looks at him in concern.) Who? (Pushes the button to the elevator to go down.)

SAM: That's what I'm trying to find out. I want to look at your video from you surveillance cameras on this floor. (The elevator doors open. They both walk in.)

MIKE: So why is your brother in here?

SAM: He'd broken his arm. And he needed surgery

MIKE: So now that he was going to be released someone not known came and got him.

SAM: Yeah, I guess so.

MIKE (The elevator stops. The doors open and they both walk.) The security room is this way. (They turn right, walking down the hallway. They stop at a door that has a keyless entry security lock on it. Mike pushes the numbers and opens the door. They both walk into the room. There is TV monitors all over one part of the room. And DVD's on the other part. Mike sits down accesses from the fourth floor that was filmed at four O'clock. He presses play. Sam watches it intently. Mike watches the screen.) Is there anything particular your looking for?

SAM: (Watching the DVD.) Yeah. Unusual people. (Mike looks at him with the expression saying, 'okay?' and back at the screen.)

MIKE: Okay? (Sam is staring at the screen. He notices a man in the shadows walking into a room. A few seconds later the man comes out wheeling a patient out on a wheel chair.)

SAM: Wait! Stop the tape. (Mike pauses the tape. Sam tries to look at who's in the wheel chair.) It's Dean.

MIKE: (Looking at the screen.) Are you sure?

SAM: Positive.

MIKE: Who's that wheeling him along?

SAM: I don't know. (Looks at Mike.) Can I have a copy of this DVD?

MIKE: (Ejects the DVD.) You can have that copy as long as you get back to me.

SAM: (Takes the DVD and starts to walk out of the room.) Thanks.

MIKE: (Looks back at him.) Hey! Be careful out there. It's supposed to be getting bad tonight. (Sam walks on out of the room and toward the elevator. He stops in his tracks and walks back into the security room.)

SAM: Could you give me your number? Just in case.

MIKE: Sure. (Writes his number down a yellow sticky.) Here. (Sam takes it.)

SAM: Thanks. (Walks back out.)

(5:01 P.M. Sam pulls into the parking lot in front of the building. Snow is coming down light. He gets out of the car and heads to the building. Inside a security guard stops him.)

SECURITY: Excuse me. What's the nature of your inquiry?

SAM: Oh I'm sorry. (Takes his badge out of her pocket and show it to him.) I'm here to (Shows him the DVD.) to have this DVD analyzed.

SECURITY: Okay. Go to the elevator to your right. It's down in the basement by the morgue. (Sam looks at him funny and walks on toward the elevator. In the basement, Sam gets out of the elevator and looks around. An agent passes him by and notices him looking around.)

AGENT: Are you okay, sir?

SAM: (Looks at him.) Where's your video lab?

AGENT: Down the hall here and to your right.

SAM: Thank you. (Walks down the hall. he sees a door to his right and looks in through the glass window, on the door. One of the lab technicians notices him and walks over to the door and opens it.)

MYERS: May I help you?

SAM: Yeah. My name is Agent Barnes . I'm from D.C. I have a DVD here that I need looked into. My brother is missing and I believe this tape may help locate him.

MYERS: That's what were here for. Come on in. (Lets him in and closes the door behind him. He turns to look at him.) Oh by the way. My name is Agent Myers.

SAM: (Shakes his hand.) Nice meeting you.

MYERS: If you would come over here I'll get you set up. (He turns on his computer. Looks at him.) The DVD? (Sam hands it to him. He puts it in the computer. The DVD starts playing.) What are we looking for?

SAM: (Watching the screen. He sees the part he wants stopped.) Stop it right here. (Points at the monitor.) Is there a way you can zoom in on the man pushing the wheel chair?

MYERS: Sure. (He increases the image of the man. The image is blurred.) Let me focus it for you. (The image focuses its Crowley. Sam looks at the image in shock.) Is that all you needed? (Sam doesn't respond. Myers looks at him.) Agent Barnes?

SAM: (Snapping out of his daze.) Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. (He hands her the tape back. He takes it.) Thank you. (Walks out of the lab. The scene shows, as he walks out, a tall man standing in the shadows in a trench coat, with his hands in his pockets. Outside the building, with a still shocked and frustrated expression, Sam walks up to the car and gets ready to unlock it. The snow is coming down a little heavier than earlier. He looks around the parking lot and notices 'Y' shaped telephone poles. A car pulls up in front of him car as he's is unlocking his car. The car that parked in front of him, blocking him, honks. Sam jumps and looks the direction of the noise. It's Mike. He brings the window down on the passenger side of his car by power windows. Sam walks over to his car and leans in to look at him.)

MIKE: Did I wake you up?

SAM: A little. How did you find me?

MIKE: I figured this is where you would take that DVD. (Sam hands him his DVD. He takes it from him.) Thanks. It's starting to get bad out.

SAM: (Looking at the snow falling.) I noticed.

MIKE: They let me out early on the account of the snow storm that's coming in.

SAM: I got to find my brother.

MIKE: I'm sorry to break it to you Agent Barnes. But the search is going to have to be delayed.

SAM: (Glares at him.) His time could be limited. I found out who kidnapped him.

MIKE: You did? Who was it?

SAM: An old nemesis we've dealt with in the past.

(In a deserted lodge, Dean is strapped to a chair except his left arm that is in a sling and cast. A couple of demons, and Crowley Surround Dean. Dean glares at him.)

CROWLEY: I think I caught myself squirrel boys. (Dean looks at the floor, hating to be defenseless.) Why are you and your brother here in Iowa?

DEAN: (Looks around the room and tries to see out window, across the room.) It looks to me you got me got me in a deserted lodge of a sort.

CROWLEY: Clever. (Looks at Dean.) What are you two doing here? (Dean doesn't answer him.) You know I had to fight with you. When your sheriff friend found you, she found your brother near you half dead on the floor when she arrived. And you were no where to found. You remember when you beat him up, don't you? And yet you managed to get off Scot free. How was that Dean? (Dean looks up at him.)

DEAN: What the hell are you talking about?

CROWELY: Your brother. He can tell you himself. (Sam walks out from behind Crowley. Dean looks at him in shock.)

DEAN: Sam?

(334 Elm road, outside the two story home. Snow is coming down ant the winds start picking up. Inside in the living room, Sam is putting a log in the fireplace. Mike is sitting on the sofa watching him.)

MIKE: (Holding a coffee mug with hot chocolate in it. Sam sits down on the love seat across from him.) What were, (He looks at him.) you guys working on before he broke his arm?

SAM: Well. We didn't really get started on our case, other than moving out here temporarily. On a hunt a sheriff friend of ours tipped us off on. A woman was driving down this country road, when snow storms like this one or worse hit. She lost visibility and control of her car and went into the snow drift. The reason this accident became a hunt is that every time this year. About a month prior to December. People start moving out.

MIKE: (Looks at him.) Oh really? Why?

SCULLY: Because they claim every time it snows, especially if it is a snow storm like this one. Mary comes back to haunt anyone living in her house.

MIKE: That's spooky enough. What house was it?

SAM: (Looks at Mike.) You're in it. (He looks at him with a scared look on his face.)

(In the deserted lodge, 8:59 p.m. Dean is still tied to a chair gazing at Sam. While Crowley walks over to him, smiling. A demon watches Dean and looks over at Crowley.)

CROWLEY: Tell him, Sam. (Sam starts approaching Dean. As he walks into the light, his face is all black and blue and his eye is swollen shut and black and blue.)

SAM: (Stops in front of Dean, looking down at him. He looks up at him.) Why did you do it? I thought we were brothers. I thought we could trust one another.

DEAN: (Confused.) What happened to you, Sam. I- I didn't do it. (Points at a demon.) It had to be one of the demons or Crowley! Sam, what's gotten into you?

SAM: (Walks over to a demon and puts his hand on his shoulder.) Not these guys. They wouldn't harm a fly

DEAN: (Looking around confused. Glares over at Crowley.) What have you done to Sam?! Why are you brainwashing him?

CROWLEY: (Approaches Dean.) I'm haven't done no such thing. (Stands in front of him.) He's been helping me, Dean unannounced to you for five years now. Right up from under your nose

DEAN: (Getting upset. Glares at him.) You lie!

CROWLEY: (Shrugs.) Maybe. I'll let him do all the explaining. Go ahead Sam.

SAM: (Walks in front of Sam and looks at him.) Why are you so down looking, Dean? You look like you've lost your best friend.

DEAN: (Glares at him.) I have.

SAM: Aww. Don't be like that. It's not the end of the world.

DEAN: (Looks away from him.) It is for me.

SAM: I'm not holding a grudge against you, Dean for beating me up. Just answer the question. What were you doing in Iowa?

DEAN: (Looks at her funny.) You know why Sam. I told you before we left. We've been looking up information remember? (Sam walks away. Crowley walks over to Dean.) What do you want with me?

CROWLEY: (Pulling out a near by chair, from under a desk, sits down near Dean.) You're back where you started? (Dean just stares at him.)

DEAN: I'm more confused than anything else. I don't know why Sam betrayed my trust. After all we've been through.

CROWLEY: You need to remember. Things are always changing. Surroundings, people, and life. We can't control it, Dean. You of all people no that. We just have to live with it. To tell you the truth. If you don't leave us alone. There will be more than just me and demons to stop you. It will be your own brother. (Stands up and puts the chair back under the desk beside them and walks out of the room. Dean looks at the floor and back toward Crowley.)

DEAN: Sam would never betray me! Not like this!

CROWLEY: (Stops at the door way and looks back at Dean.) I wouldn't count it. (Walks on out of the room.)

(Monta, Iowa 334 elm Road. 10:15 p.m. Outside the house. The snow is falling heavy and blowing. Wind gusts are up at twenty to thirty miles an hour. Inside the house, Mike and Sam are sitting in front of the fire place, Sam is on the floor. He's got candles lit all around the family room. Sam is looking at the fire then he looks back at Mike.)

SAM: Your quiet. The power outage got you freaked out?

MIKE: (Looking at the fire. Then at Sam.) Oh, no. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. (Sam just looks at him.) Being a hunter, how do you deal with no rewards, or thank you from people?

SAM: I don't understand what you're trying to say?

(Suddenly a gust of wind blows against the house, causing a howling wind noise. Sam jumps.)

SAM: (Standing up.) It must be getting pretty bad out.

MIKE: Yeah. It supposed to be. (Sam grabs flashlight off the nearby table and walks to a window to look out. He can hardly see out the window.)

SAM: (Looking out the window.) Damn! (Mike looks over at him.) You ought to see this out here. I'm either blind or it's a major snow storm out there. You can't see anything out there. (Mike stands up and walks up to a window and looks out. Sam goes to turn around and looks over at Mike. When he looks at him at first he sees Dean.)

DEAN: Really? (Then Sam sees Mike looking at him like he's lost it.)

MIKE: Are you okay?

SAM: (Walks passed Mike.) I'm fine.

MIKE: No you're not. You looked at me as if you've seen a ghost.

SAM: (Sitting down on the sofa.) For a minute there you looked like Dean. (Looks up at Mike he sees Dean again.)

DEAN: Help me, Sam. (Sam shakes his head and looks back at Mike. Mike looks at her in concern.)

MIKE: Are you sure you're all right?

SAM: Yeah. (Rubs his eyes.) I'll be fine. I just need to go to bed. It's getting late. (Grabs the blanket at the other side of the sofa and lays down on the floor and covers up. He looks up at Mike.) You better turn in too.

MIKE: I will. (Walks out of the family room into the kitchen. There are candles illuminating the kitchen. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He waits three seconds.) Are you ready? (Pause.) Yeah. He's in the living room. (Pause.) I think he's worrying about him. He claims I'm looking like his brother to him. (Pause.) Yeah, isn't that crazy? (Pause.) At one o clock in the morning? (Pause.) I'll be here. (Pause.) Hey. How are we going to pull this one off? The storm is worse than it has been since that woman was trapped in her car. (Pause.) Okay? I'll be ready. (Pause.) Bye.

(At the deserted lodge, Crowley is just turning off his phone. A demon walks over to him.)

DEMON: Is it done?

CROWLEY: Everything is set up. Ready to go. All you got to do is show up and cause it all to happen.

DEMON: What time do I leave?

CROWLEY: (Stands up.) Now.

(1 A.M. Mike walks out of the kitchen and peaks into the living room at Sam. He then walks to the front door, grabs his coat off the coat rack and puts it on. He walks out of the house, closing the door quietly. Outside, Mike tries to peer through the blowing and falling snow. He walks over to his utility vehicle and gets in. Suddenly his phone rings.)

MIKE: Yeah? (Pause) I'm in my car. Where are you, Alex? (Pause. The other demon doesn't respond.) Alex? (Another utility vehicle pulls up behind Mike, with their headlights out. Mike notices and quickly gets out of his car. He looks at the car that just pulled in. Alex turns on the interior light and looks Mikes way. Alex motions Mike with his finger to get into the car. Mike walks over to the car and opens the passenger side door and looks at Alex.) What are you doing here?

ALEX: I told you I was going to meet you.

MIKE: I thought we were going to meet in town.

ALEX: With the weather like it is? You would have chickened out.

MIKE: No I wouldn't have.

ALEX: Get in. You're letting all the heat out. (Mike gets in the truck and closes the door.) Is he in there?

MIKE: Yeah. Why? (Alex smiles at him.)

ALEX: Get in your car and follow me. (Inside the house, Sam sits up on the sofa. He rubs his eyes. He stands up and walks over to the stairs. He looks around for Mike. He doesn't see him, shrugs, and walks on up the stairs. As he nears the top of the stair case, Dean suddenly shows up in front of him.)

DEAN: Help me, Sammy. (Sam notices him and jumps back, grabbing on to the stair banister.)

SAM: Dean!? (He looks at him again now Mary is standing there.)

MARY: (Her voice echoes.) Help me, Sam. Help me to get free.

SAM: (Scared expression on his face.) Free from what? (Mary walks to the end of the hall and out the window. He looks out the window and down toward the rented SUV parked out front.)

MARY: (Looks back at Sam. And points out the window.) Them. (Sam reluctantly walks toward Mary to look out the window. Looking out the window, Sam looks down at his utility vehicle. He goes to look over at Mary. She's gone. Brushing the hair out of his face, Sam sighs.)

SAM: (Talking to himself.) Get a grip, Sam. You're listening to a ghost who's afraid of cars. (Walks into the bed room. Outside on Elm road, the snow is blowing and drifting. A view of the road and a long line of 'Y' shaped telephone lines. Alex and Mike pulling off the road a little and they both get out of their cars. With heavy coats on and hoods pulled up over their heads they walk to the back of Alex's utility truck. Alex opens the back hatch.)

MIKE: What are we doing out here?

ALEX: (Yelling over the noise of the wind.) What?!

MIKE: (Yells.) What are we doing out here?

ALEX: (Hands him some electronic equipment.) This is where that woman died!

MIKE: So?!

ALEX: So, we're going to re-enact the scene.

MIKE: How?!

ALEX: The same way everyone else had in the past! You go back to the house where Sam is sleeping. Get him up saying there's an emergency!

MIKE: What kind of an emergency?

ALEX: (Trying to think up something.) Uhhh, tell him you think you found Dean and that he's trapped in a drift and he needs help.

MIKE: Are you sure he's going to buy that?

ALEX: Trust me.

MIKE: (Get into his car.) Okay. (Starts his car and drives off. At the house Mike pulls into the drive, forcing his vehicle through the drifts. He reaches the house and stops the car. He gets out and rushes up to the house. Inside he looks around for Sam. He yells for him.) Sam! (He doesn't answer.) Sam?! (He walks into the living room and doesn't see him. He runs upstairs. Upstairs Mike looks back and forth down the hallway. He walks over to the bedroom and knocks on the door.) Sam? (No answer. He knocks again.) Sam. Open up. (Inside the room, Sam drags himself out of bed and opens the door.)

SAM: (Sleepy sounding, leaning on the door.) What do you want Mike?

MIKE: It's your brother. He went off the side of the road and he's trapped in a drift and he's hurt. He needs your help.

SAM: (Becomes alert after him telling him the news.) Where is he? How did you find this out? Did he reinjure his arm?

MIKE: I don't know. I got a call on my cell phone from a local person saying they a saw a utility vehicle in the ditch. I went out to look for it and found it. And saw that it was your brother. Let's go he's hurt badly! He might have more than his arm injured. I was too afraid to move him and bring him here myself.

SAM: Let me get my jeans on. (Closes the door to his room. Mike stands there smiling. Out on Elm road, Alex is setting up special effects equipment. Snow is still blowing and drifting. Suddenly a bright white light shines over him and his car. He stands up straight, looking up at the light. A mechanical sound is heard from the light. Suddenly the gusty winds stop. Mary is standing right in front of him.)

ALEX: (Scared) Who are you?

MARY: (Starts approaching him.) The one you're trying to portray. The one you think is not real. The one that has been killed by people like you.

ALEX: (Backs away from her in fear.) What is it you want from me?

MARY: What is it that you do believe, Alex?

ALEX: (Stops backing away from her.) Wait a minute. How do you know my name?

MARY: I have been watching you, Alex. (Her eyes are glowing white.) Quit trying to stop the truth, Alex. Or the truth will haunt you forever in your lies! (Starts approaching him again.)

ALEX: (Backs away from her stopped by his car.) No. Go away!

MARY: Now it's time to pay the piper! (A white light engulfs Alex. The light disappears Alex isn't there. Mike is in his utility vehicle drives up behind Alex's utility vehicle. Sam quickly gets out the passenger side and rushes over to the car. He looks inside, no one's there. He looks around in panic.)

SAM: (Looks over at Mike.) Where is he? (Walks over to Mike.) Where is he? You said he was here.

MIKE: (Looking around for his brother.) I don't know. He was here a while ago. He was too hurt to go wondering off. His fore head was cut open. He was barley conscious. (Sam walks around to the other side of the car. He looks up at the sky and notices 'Y' shaped telephone poles.)

SAM: (Opens the passenger side door of the car.) He's not here. He could have a concussion. (Looks over at Mike.) We got to find him.

MIKE: (Pulls his gun out and points it at him.) This is the end of the line for you, Sam (He looks at him in shock.)

SAM: What are you doing? (Mike approaches him with his gun pointed at him.) What's wrong with you? (Suddenly Mikes face changes to Dean's. Sam looks at him confused.) Dean?

DEAN: (Glares at him, with his gun pointed.) It's over between us, Sam! You're a traitor, a liar! (He stands their not believing what he's hearing.) And I don't want anything ever to do with you again!

(January, 1st, At the deserted lodge, Crowley is sitting on his throne., going through paper work. A demon walks in.)

CROWLEY: What is it? (The demon stares at him.)

DEMON: I come in here to ask you a question.

CROWLEY: (Looks at him.) Well, what is it?

Demon: Has Alex come through here?

CROWLEY: No. I sent him away. With you. Where is he and where's Sam?

DEMON: Alex is missing. I tried contacting him on his cell phone, to no avail.

CROWLEY: And you come back here without Sam?!

DEMON: I was worried you called Alex back that you had changed your mind. (Crowley glares at him.)

CROWLEY: Do I ever change my mind!?

DEMON: Sometimes you do, Sir.

CROWLEY: Get out of my sight before I destroy you!

(334 Elm Road, 7a.m., outside the old two story house. The snow has stopped falling and the winds have ceased. There's eight inches of snow on the ground. Inside, Sam is in bed, with his sweats on. He's lying near the side edge of the bed. He starts to move and he falls out of the bed with a thud. He yells ouch. He pulls himself up to the bed, sitting up on his knees, looking around. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and stands up.)

SAM: (Talks to himself, sighing.) What a dream that was. (Sam drags himself out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He gets to the last step and looks around for Mike. He looks in the living room, no one is there. He walks into the kitchen. He walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, noticing Dean's beer. Sam smiles and takes it out. He closes the refrigerator door and takes a glass out of the covered. Sam goes to walk out of the kitchen and she bumps into Mike. Sam jumps back, screaming.)

MIKE: Hey, woe. Sorry it's me.

SAM: You scared me.

MIKE: Sorry.

SAM: Where were you?

MIKE: I was outside chopping wood. God knows were going to need it.

SAM: I'm going to look for my brother. (Looks at him.) Why are we going to need it?

MIKE: I'm sorry, Sam. But do to the snow storm last night. Nobody is going anywhere.

SAM: (Looks at him in concern.) What do you mean?

MIKE: Were under a level four for the whole state. Airports are closed down; schools and business are closed down. Were under a white blanket of bondage.

SAM: In other words I need to make a phone call.

MIKE: (Smiles at him.) Pretty much. (Walks back out the front door, closing it behind him.)

SAM: (Stands there, talking to himself.) Great. Dean is missing and I'm stranded here with a total stranger. (Looks around the kitchen, with a thinking expression to his face. He rushes back upstairs. Upstairs, Sam rushes into the bedroom. He goes through one of the suitcases. He finds his phone and starts to dial.) May I speak to Sheriff Mills please? (Pause.) Oh you know where she is? (Pause.) What time did she go in? (Pause.) You have any idea how long she's gone to be? (Pause.) Okay, thank you. (He turns her phone off and looks around the room. Starts talking to himself again.) I don't believe this. (Puts his phone back in the suitcase.)

(11:03 a.m., at the deserted lodge, Dean is in the room alone, still tied to a chair. A demon walks into the room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to Dean. Dean looks at him. The demon pulls out a pocket knife and engages the knife to come out. Dean looks at him, thinking he's going to kill him. The demon walks around Dean and behind him. He grabs Dean's right arm where the rope has Dean tied and begins to cut him loose.)

DEMON: (Cutting the rope.) I hope you're thankful for these favors I give you.

DEAN: Why are you doing this?

DEMON: (Walking around Dean to cut his feet loose of the rope.) I'm sick of Crowley's heinous ideas. I'm only around him because a long time ago I agreed to help. Now they're now turning them into guinea pigs and test projects. (Cuts the last rope off of Dean.) Now go. Find your brother. If he's still alive. There's a SUV outside the lodge here.

DEAN: What do you mean if he's still alive? He was just in here.

DEMON: No. That wasn't your brother! Alex has disappeared. Where you and your brother have your case. He found out were he is, due to Crowley. (Dean looks away in disgust.) Now listen to me. If Alex can talk your brother from the knowledge he's gotten from you. You won't have a brother no more. He'll be a brother that you would no longer be able to trust. And he won't trust you.

DEAN: Who is Alex and how did he disappear? (The demon nods yes.)

DEMON: I don't know. He won't answer his cell phone or anything. (Looks around the room, nervously.) Now you must get out of here. (Dean stands up and looks at him.)

DEAN: Thank you.

DEMON: There's no time for that. Go. (Dean quickly walks to the doorway and looks back at him. He notices.) Get out of here! Before it's too late. (Dean walks on out of lodge.)

(9:21 a.m. 334 Elm Road. Sam is sitting in the living room, with paper work strung out all over the coffee table and his lap top in front of him. Mike is reading a book on the recliner across from him. Mike looks over at him.)

MIKE: What are you doing?

SAM: (Typing on his computer.) Reasearching

MIKE: (Sneering attitude.) What about?

SAM: (Looks over at Mike.) Our hunt.

MIKE: (Puts his book down.) There's something that I need to tell you. And I didn't know when or how to tell you. But I figure since were on the subject. It would only be fair I inform you now.

SAM: (Looks at him with a curious expression.) What about?

MIKE: I heard it from your brother. That he is plotting to find another hunter besides you. (Sam gazes at Mike. Notices the worried and concerned look on his face.) I'm sorry. He's going around, secretly telling other hunters how a dead weight you're becoming to him.

SAM: He's never said that. You don't know him!

MIKE: I hope for your you're right. But I'd be careful if I were you when you're around him. He'll be playing innocent, around you, but he's sly as a snake. He'll be fine when you're facing him. But as soon as you turn you're back on him. He'll strike at you by dumping you! (Sam looks away from him and at his laptop.)

(Five hours later, SR 41, Dean is driving down a country road, heading to Monta Iowa the utility vehicle. The road had been plowed and salted. But the ground around road is heavily snow covered, with drifts. He picks up his cell phone and dials Sam's number. Outside the 334 house Sam and Mike are in. Inside the house, in the bed room, where his phone is ringing, in his suitcase, sitting on the bed. On the road, Dean is listening for him to answer. After two seconds, Dean turns off his phone.)

DEAN: (Talks to himself.) Where you at, Sam?

(At the house, Sam starts walking up the stairs. He gets to the top and walks into the bedroom. He walks over to the bed and goes through his suitcase. Mike walks out of the house and gets in his car. He starts his car and leaves. Upstairs, Sam hears the car and walks over to the window. He watches him leave. His cell phone rings and he looks the direction of his suitcase. He walks over to the bed and digs through his bag to find it. He finds it and turns it on.)

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: (In his car, driving.) Yeah. You ok?

SAM: (Happy yet leery of hearing from him.) Dean, where are you?

DEAN: I'm on state route forty one. I'm on way back to the house. Are you all right?

SAM: (Sitting at the edge of the bed.) I'm fine. Where've you been?

DEAN: It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get there.

SAM: (Unsure of him, sounding.) Okay.

DEAN: (Able to hear him over her phone.) Are you sure you're okay?

SAM: I'm fine. I'll be here waiting for you. (Turns his phone off.)

(Twenty minutes later, Dean is driving up the long drive way. He stops halfway down the drive, noticing another set of tracks that are not from Sam. He pulls on up to the house and turns the car off. He gets out of the car and walks up to the door. He goes to open it and it's locked. Dean looks at the door strange. He knocks at the door. There's no answer. Sighing in frustration, he knocks again. Inside the house, Sam walks over to the front door and looks through the peak hole. He sees its Dean. He opens the door till the chain lock stops it. He peeks out at him.)

DEAN: (Noticing the door chain locked, he looks at him in concern.) Sam, what's with the locked door and the chain on it?

SAM: (Looks at the chain and back at Dean.) I'm taking precautions.

DEAN: From what?

SAM: From certain people.

DEAN: (Smiling at him.) I hope I'm not one of those certain people.

SAM: So what if you are?

DEAN: (Getting worried.) Sam! What's going on?

SAM: Nothing. I'm just taken precautionary measures.

DEAN: Against me?

SAM: (Sighs in frustration.) What do you want, Dean?

DEAN: (Confused by his actions.) I want to come in. It's colder then hell out here and my arm is killing me! This isn't funny! (Sam closes the door. Dean stands there baffled that he would close the door on him. The sound of the chain lock being removed is heard. Sam opens the door wide to let him in. Dean walks in; he closes the door behind and locks it back up. Dean notices.) Why are you so paranoid all of the sudden? What's happened since I've been gone?

SAM: (Walking passed Dean toward the living room.) Everything.

DEAN: (Follows him.) Everything?

SAM: (Sits down on the couch.) Yeah. Everything.

DEAN: Like what kind of everything? (Sits down beside him.)

SAM: (Noticing his arm is still in a cast. Changes the subject.) How's your arm?

DEAN: It's hurts from the cold outside. (Turns to face him.) Sam. What's happened here? Who's been here?

SAM: (Looks at the coffee table in front of them and back at Dean.) What do you mean?

DEAN: I saw another kind of tire tracks in the snow out there.

SAM: (Lying to him. Acting real nervous.) Oh there was a neighbor that came over here after the storm hit. They just wanted to check to see if everything was going okay. (Trying to get him off the subject.) Just a neighbor being neighborly. (Dean nods yes.)

DEAN: Cute story, Sam. But you don't lie very well. Who was here?

SAM: (Looks away from him.) No one.

DEAN: I thought you trusted me, Sam? (He doesn't answer him.) I see. (Stands up.) That answered my question. (Walks into the kitchen. Sam looks up at the direction he went and walks over to him. Dean opens the refrigerator and takes out a beer. Sam is leaning on the wall of the kitchen.)

SAM: I'm sorry Dean. While you were gone I've been through pure hell.

DEAN: (Sitting up on the counter top.) Really.

SAM: (Walks on into the kitchen and leans on the kitchen table in front of him.) Mary showed up again. And to answer your question, there was someone here. He left an hour ago.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) I know.

SAM: (Looks at him funny.) What do you mean you know?

DEAN: It was Mike right?

SAM: How did you know?

DEAN: I was told.

SAM: By who?

DEAN: Where I was sort of held hostage at.

SAM: Sort of held hostage?

DEAN: Yeah. Crowley kidnapped me from the hospital. Then I ended up in some deserted lodge. And after that I saw you.

SAM: (Interrupts.) Why would Crowley kidnap you and how did you see me?

DEAN: Yeah there's another you. You where asking me why I beat you up.

SAM: Why you beat me up? When was that?

DEAN: It wasn't. I never have. They were trying to get me turned from you.

SAM: Yeah. I think Mike was trying to do the same thing into convincing me that you were going to find someone else to hunt with and leave me stranded.

DEAN: Well brace yourself, Sam. I'm not leaving you stranded at any time. And secondly, Mike is a demon. I don't know what Crowley is up to. But he's trying to keep us off this ghost hunt.

SAM: Maybe he has something to do with her death.

DEAN: Even if he did, why would he go to all this trouble to keep it hidden.

SAM: Maybe its him that's tormenting people around here for kicks.

DEAN: Or better yet maybe this whole town has made a deal and he's coming to collect by playing the ghost theme with them every winter?

(Sam stares at him. Suddenly a car is heard pulling up the drive way and stopping by the house. Dean and Sam look at each other. Dean quickly stands up and rushes to a front window. He peeks out between the curtain to see who it is.)

DEAN: (Watching Mike get out of his vehicle.) Mike is back. Any clue where he's gone to?

SAM: (Walks over to Dean and peeks out the window he's looking out.) I don't know.

DEAN: I'll hide behind the door and we'll tie him up. (Sam nods yes. Dean gets behind the door. Sam opens the door.)

SAM: Hey, Mike.

MIKE: (Points at Dean's utility vehicle.) Who's here? (Starts walking toward Sam.)

SAM: My brother. (Mike stops in his tracks.)

MIKE: I thought he was kidnapped?

SAM: He got away.

MIKE: How?

SAM: I didn't ask. (Dean walks up behind Sam to look out the door.)

DEAN: (Waves at Mike, being simple.) Hey Mikey! Have you eaten any Life cereal lately? (Sam glares back at Dean and elbows him in rib cage. He glares at Sam.) Ouch. (Mike walks up to Sam.)

MIKE: (Looks at Dean.) You think you're just a regular Jack Benny don't you?

DEAN: I like to add a little spice to life.

MIKE: (Looks at Sam.) Can I come in? Or are we all just going to stand out here in the cold? (Dean gets out of Sam's and Mikes way as Mike walks on into the house. Sam closes the door. Dean stands there watching Mike. Mike and Sam walk into the living room. Dean follows them. Mike goes to sit down on the sofa Mike looks back as Dean sits over on the love seat. Mike looks at Dean.) So, Dean. How did you get away from your kidnappers?

DEAN: (Staring at him.) They let me go.

MIKE: They let you go?

DEAN: Yeah. (Being smart.) I guess they thought I was a good boy during my detention. So they decided to let me go early. (Sam stares at Dean.)

MIKE: (Smiling.) You haven't changed much have you?

DEAN: (Looks over at Mike.) Hold on a minute.

MIKE: What is it?

DEAN: What do you mean I haven't changed much? I don't know you from Adam.

MIKE: (Realizing he's blowing his cover. Sam looks over at Mike as if to say, 'now you've done it.) Oh, uhhh, you just come across like one who jests a lot.

DEAN: (Not believing him.) Ah Huh. (Looks at Sam.) Sam. (He nods to Sam. Sam comes up behind Mike with a rope.)

MIKE: I don't understand. What are you doing?

DEAN: Tying you up what's it look like.

MIKE: What have I done?

DEAN: You're a demon that's what.

MIKE: Why are you being so rude? (Looks at Sam.) Sam stop him!

DEAN: I'm not being rude I'm being me. And he's not going to listen to you. (Sam ties the knot tight and stands by Dean.) What is Crowley up to?

MIKE: I don't know what or who you are talking about.

DEAN: Don't give me that. I heard you talking to him!

MIKE : What?

DEAN: Just because I was half conscious doesn't mean I couldn't hear what was being said or who was talking. You were there! He sent you both out to set Sam up and as it ended up you and your buddy demon saw something and your buddy ended up disappearing. Am I right? (Mike just sits there.) Fine have it your way. We'll just leave you here till you rot! (Dean and Sam leave the room. Dean sits down in the map room and looks at his cell phone. Sam walks in and stares at him while sitting across from him.)

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: I got a message. But it doesn't say who it was from. (Puts it on speaker. The voice goes on to say: "I am anxious to meet you tomorrow afternoon at one p.m. . Don't worry about who this is. You'll recognize me when you see me tomorrow. Meet me at the diner off of state route 39." (The message stops. Dean looks at Sam.) What do you make of it?

SAM: I'm confused. Who what and why they want to meet?

DEAN: I don't know. Maybe Mary did it.

SAM: I'd like to think that was funny.

DEAN: I thought it was. (Sam stares at him.)

(Dean is at the diner sitting at the bar. Sam is sitting at a booth watching. A man in a black suit and dark sun glasses walks in and sits a seat down from Dean. Dean notices him and looks at him strange.)

MAN: Are you Dean Winchester?

DEAN: (Staring at the counter.) Who's asking.

MAN: A friend.

DEAN: So you say. What do you want?

MAN: I'm warning you. You and you're brother stay in that house any longer you're dead.

DEAN: (Stares at him.) How do you know about me and my brother?

MAN: It's a small town people talk.

DEAN: Well my times been wasted enough. (Starts to leave the man grabs Dean's arm. Sam notices and glares the way of the man.)

MAN: I'm warning you for the last time. This spirit is nothing to be trifled with.

DEAN: (Glares at him.) Let go of me or I'll break your arm. (He lets go of Dean. Dean starts toward the door.)

MAN: You do know of Crowley right? (Dean stops and looks back at the man.)

DEAN: What's that got to do with it?

MAN: A lot when he's running scared.

DEAN: Who the hell are you?! (The man turns taking his glasses off. It's Cole Trenton. Dean stares at him. ) Cole Trenton?

COLE: Yeah. (Dean walks back over to him.)

DEAN: What the hell are you doing out here? And why the secrecy.

COLE: I made the mistake of getting tangled with a certain demon by the name of Crowley. Ended up losing all my family. I heard you all were in town and thought I'd find a way to get to you. And from what I've learned in that house it's nothing but a bed of evil.

DEAN: From demons or spirits?

COLE: Probably both. And judging by your condition I'm not so sure you can take that on as you are.

DEAN: It's just a broken arm.

COLE: Yeah but what I've learned from the military. You need every function of your body to be effective in battle.

DEAN: True but I've learned how to fight through the pain. (Dean motions for Sam to come over. Sam walks over. Cole looks up at him.) Cole this is my bother Sam. (They shake hands.)

COLE: Spying on us huh?

DEAN: Precautionary. You were being all too mysterious.

COLE: I like your strategies. Is there anything I can do to help you with this house. Why you all even out here.

DEAN: To get it stopped. But we've found the house empty of any artifacts to stop it.

COLE: Spirits don't always have to be attached to an object to torment a town.

DEAN: You're saying someone is summoning it?

COLE: To affect the whole town? The spirit has to be tied in with the town. (Dean and Sam stare at him.)

(Twenty Five hours later, Monta, Iowa, at the corner of Clifton Mill road and Setting Street. Dean, Sam and Cole are in a conversion van outside an old apartment building. Inside the van, there are computer monitors all over one side of the van.)

COLE: Alright, you go in there. (Hands them radios.) You go in there with these. (They all turn them on. He clips small cameras on them both.) These I can watch from in here where you are and what's happening. (Points at the screens in the van.) See? (Dean and Sam look at the screen and see one another in them.)

DEAN: You look adorable. (Sam glares at him.)

COLE: Alright. You have your guns and what you need right?

DEAN: (Lifts up his duffle bag.) Never leave home without it.

COLE: Alright. Go in with caution. It's been deserted for years. But there are some furniture and junk in some of the rooms. Her family moved here after her death. They might have left some things in here.

DEAN: Where's the family now?

COLE: No one knows.

SAM: They disappear?

COLE: Not sure. They might have moved on without word to no one. Or they may be passed on themselves.

SAM: Where did you get all this info? I've dug inside out of this issue and didn't have any location but the house.

COLE: I searched the library. They had more than internet will ever give. (Sam nods yes.)We will keep in radio contact by this earphone plug. (Hands Sam and Dean the earphones. Dean and Sam get out of the van and walk up to the apartment building. Dean picks the lock and they go in. In the Cole is watching them on screen.) this is a radio test you copy?

DEAN: (Able to hear him on the radio from inside the van.) Yeah. Loud and clear.

(Inside the apartment building Dean and Sam looks around cautiously and walks slowly. Inside the van Cole is watching closely at the screens.)

COLE: Dean and Sam? Take the elevator to the second floor. (Dean and Sam are approaching the elevators and Dean presses the button. The doors come open and they walk in. Dean presses the button for the second floor. They both walk out of the elevator. They look back and forth down both sides of the hall way. Cole can be heard talking to Dean and Sam as they are looking around.) Go left agent guys. (They start going left. They both hear a thump sound to their right and they stop in their tracks. Cole can still be heard talking.) What is it?

DEAN: We heard something. (The area where Dean and Sam are looking, a cat leaps out of no where, meowing. They both jump. Inside the van, Cole jumps too. Dean can be heard over the van radio.) Stupid cat!

COLE: (Out of breath from the scare.) Continue down the hall. (Inside the ware house, Dean and Sam continue down the hall. The both hear voices coming from behind one of the doors. They stop walking to listen. Able to hear Cole talking.) What is it, now?

DEAN: (Whispers to Cole.) I don't know. I hear someone talking.

MAN: (Inside the room Dean and Sam are outside of. The man yells in a ghostly echo at them.) Who's there?!

COLE: (Hearing him over their microphone.) Answer him.

DEAN: (Whispers.) I am not answering a ghost! (The door next to them opens. Dean freezes, Sam remains close. No one is at the door. _

MAN: Come on in.

COLE: (Inside the van.)Dean, I want you and Sam to separate. This is an opportunity.

DEAN: Come again? (Dean stands there and looks at Sam. Sam nods a go ahead.)

COLE: I want to send Sam around the back door to the room. I'll instruct him where. (Dean looks at Sam with an uncertain look to his face. Sam nods a go ahead. Dean starts into the room.) Sam I want you to go the other way there's a door ten feet the opposite direction, down the nearby hallway. (Sam heads there as Dean enters the room. In the room he looks around. There's a man standing there staring at wall.)

MAN: Stop right there Dean Winchester! (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: How do you know my name? (The man turns around; it's Crowley.) What are you doing here?

CROWLEY: You're on my turf. I ask the questions here? You're after this aren't you? (Holds up an artifact. Dean stares at it.) You don't even know what this is do you?

DEAN: Other then something I need burn up to rid of this spirit.

CROWLEY: You're wrong. It's more than just a spirit being attached to something of its past. It's a harvest of soles and I find it very beneficial.

DEAN: That ghost won't serve you for long, Crowley!

CROWLEY: Oh but I think she will. (Mary suddenly shows up behind Crowley. Dean looks at her in fear.) I can order her to kill you and your brother. Or maybe just your brother. (Deans stares turns to hate toward Crowley.) I just love striking a nerve when I say that. He's in this building too isn't he? (Dean doesn't say anything.) You're silence reveals a lot. (Suddenly Sam is dragged in by a man, up behind Crowley. Crowley looks back at them and back at Dean.) You see Dean. This time you lose!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
